The War Of Hogwarts
by Lioness Alanna
Summary: Ok, there's gonna be romance LATER in the sotry, along with language. L/J love/hate...yes..I know...'millions' of these...PLEASE R/R!!!!


The War of Hogwarts  
Chapter One: The Two Meet  
A/N: ^_^; I bet you can guess who this is about: Lily and James. No Kalasin, Gary, et cetera...are alive in this story. Yes, there are 'Millions' of L/J love/hate stories on FFN, but, OH WELL! You'll learn to live with it. On to the disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: I own Lil's friends (Spare Minerva) and a few of the first years. No one in particular's POV.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily Ananda Evans giggled at a joke her best friend, Leigh Anne Carlyle, told her. She flicked a lock of fiery red hair out of her eyes, her eyes being the trademark of the Evans family. They were a bright green, like emeralds. She got them from her father, who got them from HIS father, and so on. Her jaw dropped as two boys, both with black hair, walked through the barrier. One, short with messy hair and dark brown eyes, laughed, a hearty one, as the other boy made a joke. The other boy had short black hair that was neat, and his eyes were gray. 'They're hot...let me go introduce myself...hahaha..' She thought. "Leigh Anne, look at those boys! Aren't they hotties?"(A/N: Yes, I know they didn't talk like this in...oh...say...if they're the class of 76, it would be about....1969? Yes. Well, too bad. Get over it ^_^;;;!)  
"Oh, my god. They are. C'mon, Lil!"She took Lily's wand hand(A/N: Her left one ^_^;; -is a lefty-) and dragged her over.  
"Who set her head on fire?" The messy-haired one said, motioning to Lily.  
"C'mon, James, she's pretty!" The other said. He got a slap from Lily as a reply. "OW!"  
"She's a fire-head. Come on, Sirius." James started to walk away.  
"Whoa...Sirius-dude, it would be HILARIOUS if your middle name or last name was Lee. Sirius Lee, get it? Like, seriously?" Leigh said. "Wait. MY name's Leigh!"She burst into gales of laughter, Sirius and Lily laughing with her. James just had a sour look on his face.   
"So, Carrots, what's your surname?" James said.  
"I dunno, Inkwell, if that's any of your business." Lily spat back.  
He glared at her. "Well, I'm going to get on the train, away from Carrots over here. Nice meeting you, Leigh."  
"You too, James. Bye Sirius!"  
"Bye Leigh...um...other girl!" Sirius boarded onto the train behind James.  
"How can you stand that James fellow? He's a TOTAL dolt!" Lily said, infuriated.  
"He's hot, that's how."Leigh sighed, flicking a strand of dark brown hair out of her dark purple eyes.   
"Well, I prefer Sirius. He's much cuter and he thinks I'm pretty." She grabbed her cart, jostling her owl, Angel, awake. Angel hooted angrily at Lily before stuffing her head back under her wing. She sighed, staring at the sleeping owl. She loaded her cart on the train and scoured the compartments. The only one with enough room had three people already in it. They were--  
"Oh, NO. I have to sit with this dolt?! I am NOT sitting in a compartment with Rat-hair over here!" She said, motioning to James.   
A few minutes later, you could find Lily, in a corner of the compartment, muttering to herself. "I can NOT believe I'm sitting in a compartment with Rat-hair and his cronies!"  
Sirius looked at her. "So, we haven't been properly introduced. Sirius Black's my name, pretty girls like you are my game."He got another slap. "OW!"  
"Lily Ananda Evans."She mumbled, blushing.   
"Hey, Carrotstick, if you blush anymore you'll be matching with your hair."James snorted.  
"Hey, moron, did anyone ever tell you to shut up and to not pick on girls? Unless you like her?" A new girl stood in the doorway. She had black hair and startling bright sapphire eyes. "Annie Samson."  
"Hello, Annie." The brown haired boy started.  
"I can stick up for myself, but thanks anyway, Annie. You wanna sit here? I'm Lily Evans."  
"Alright. So who's Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest here?" Annie looked at the boys.  
"Well, Dumbest is Ink-head over here, Dumber is Sirius for being Ink-head's friend, and I dunno what Dumb's name is." Lily giggled.  
"Remus Lupin." He had light brown hair with lovely blue eyes. "And I prefer NOT to be called Dumb."  
"Alright, Remus. Oh, boy, this is gonna be a LOOONG ride. My brother in second year said it was."Annie said the last sentence after seeing all the confused looks.  
"Oh." They all chorused, the confused looks disappearing.  
"Take a seat, dearest Annie." Sirius said, putting on *THE* charm.  
"Charm doesn't work on me, dear Sirius." Annie glared at him, getting giggles out of Leigh and Lily.  
"Hey, idiot, how long until you're in second year? Maybe...oh, I dunno, a couple years?" Lily shot at James.  
"Well, Fire-Head, I could say the same for you." James shot back.  
Her eyes welled up with tears, but she blinked them back before they leaked out. She would NOT cry, especially not in front of James. She rummaged through her trunk, looking for 'Hogwarts, A History' and pulled it out. She propped it open, flipping to the chapter of the ceiling of the Great Hall again.  
Off in the corner, Remus pulled Leigh to the side. "Why do you think they argue so much? They just met."  
"Something James said when we went to introduce ourselves." Leigh replied.  
"Oh, well, they still argue." Remus shrugged.  
Somewhat later in the day, they reached Hogwarts. A loud voice called out, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"  
The first years shuffled over to the large man (Annie's brother, Josh, said his name was Hagrid) and crowded around him. "No more'n four to a boat!"  
Lily, Leigh, and Annie clambered into a boat with a dark haired girl called Minerva McGonagall.(A/N: Come now! She's not THAT old. ^_^;) Hagrid, with a pink umbrella, tapped his boat. All the boats started off, pulled by an unknown force. When they pulled around a bend, everyone either gasped, 'ooh'ed, or 'ahh'ed. Hogwarts was....well, beautiful, and she was glad to go there.   
  
A/N: Chapter two will be up soon. -juggling about 9 stories, writing about..7 or 8 of them at the moment, and they are: this one, Arts and Entertainment-Hogwarts School (Fashioned after an AOL chatroom), Kaitlyn Vidal, Last...But Not Least, Love Will Find A Way, Living In A Dream World, Mirth, Sadness, and Vexation(Not posted), and The Princess Marries(Takes place after Princess in the Spotlight, by Meg Cabot, the second volume of The Princess Diaries, Not posted).- Whoa. Heh. I STILL HAVEN'T GOT A BETA READER, SO ALL OF MY STORIES ARE SUSHI. RAW. UNEDITED. E_E;; HURRY UP AND SEND ME AN APPLICATION. ( SailorUranus217@aol.com ) Please. You *MUST* be interested in: Tamora Pierce, Meg Cabot, L.J. Smith, J.K. Rowling, and Isobel Bird. I have a very large range of books ^_^;;;. Remember my flaming policy. Jaa! (Bye) ~*Britti*~ 


End file.
